Ma dernière chance
by KateD75018
Summary: Moi, Hermione Granger, je venais de me rendre compte que rien n'avait changé dans ma vie. Depuis 7 ans, j'y avais pourtant cru. Mais non, j'étais à jamais une miss "Je sais tout". Les souffrances, les insultes, les remarques, certes les personnes n'étaient plus les mêmes mais le résultat restait identique. Comment ont ils pu, si longtemps ? Partir était le meilleur choix...
1. Ma dernière chance

La guerre était finie depuis 3 ans. Harry vivait avec Ginny, Ron avec Lavande ( et oui ce baiser sans la chambre des secrets nous avait simplement montré que nous étions amis). Drago aussi était parti faire sa vie, ce qui m'avait le plus surpris, contre l'avis de ses parents.

Moi, Hermione, je n'arrivais pas à oublier.

Même si le professeur Rogue avait pu être sauvé de justesse. Ces images me hantaient toujours.

Mes parents vivants mais ne me connaissant pas.

Cette ignoble marque sur mon bras et tant d'autres choses.

C'était le cumul de 7 ans. Cela avait été trop pour moi.

J'avais donc pris la décision de partir après la cérémonie officielle de la fin de la guerre.

J'avais demandé un équivalent de mes diplômes pour pouvoir faire mes études dans le monde moldu. Du moins j'avais demandé le double cursus magicomade et médecin. Un surplus de travail qui camouflerait mon absence. Personne n'avait pensé que je voulais partir.

**OUBLIER... **

J'avais fait le choix de partir dans une petite ville moldue, charmante en Écosse, de quoi faire des balades, me vider la tête.

Je travaille comme bibliothécaire et j'aide en primaire pour les devoirs des enfants. J'aime donner l'envie de lire aux enfants.

Revoir enfin la joie autour de moi et surtout ne plus être considérée encore et toujours comme l'anomalie intellectuelle qui avait aidé l'élu et son ami.

Vivre juste pour moi.


	2. Un invité surprise

PDV Hermione

En ce début de juillet, j'étais tranquillement en train de boire mon café avec ma cigarette. Oui je sais c'est un très mauvais défaut mais les quelques minutes que cela durait je pensais à rien. Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'avais pas vu l'homme qui était à mes côtés. Il me salut et quand je le regarde, ma surprise est totale. Le professeur Rogue se tenait debout devant moi.

Pourquoi ?

PDV Rogue

Cela fait 3 ans que personne n'a réellement de nouvelles de Granger. Personne ne sait où elle habite. Qu'est devenue Hermione ? Cela me hantait.

Cette miss "Je sais tout" ne pouvait pas avoir tout lâcher comme ça. Sa soif de connaissance, sa répartie face à mon filleul, la guerre gagnée par son intelligence. Oui, même si je l'avais jamais montré ces deux dernières années d'école, elle me hantait. Je voulais qu'elle se surpasse. Elle me surprenait tant. Mon comportement face à elle était aussi une protection.

Un fois pendant une réunion de l'Ordre, j'avais assisté à une conversation entre Lupin et elle. J'avais face à moi deux adultes. Ses arguments, ses réponses réfléchies et pertinentes. J'avais alors laissé tomber mon rôle de professeur et avait regardé cette scène.

C'est là que je m'étais rendu compte que je ne la voyais plus comme une élève, qu'elle était devenue une femme. L'utilisation du retourneur de temps lui donnait un an de plus et bon sang... Ces lèvres me paraissaient si douces.

Mon esprit avait alors vagabondé sur des plaisirs charnels. J'avais tout fait pour les repousser.

Cela m'était interdit et les 2 ans suivants furent un supplice. Un an en cours et un an craignant pour elle. J'étais jaloux de Potter et Weasley. J'avais envie de frapper Drago quand il la faisait pleurer même si elle ne craquait jamais devant lui.

J'avais donc commencé des recherches après m'être rendu compte que chacun faisait sa vie, ne s'inquitants pas pour elle. Ils l'imaginaient plongée dans ses livres comme elle le disait au début dans ses lettres avant d'arrêter d'écrire.

La voir, sentir son parfum. Que pourrais-je espérer plus ? Mais cela me suffira-t-il ? Une conversation avec elle au moins, être sûr qu'elle va bien.

Après de longues recherches, j'avais découvert dans un petit village en Écosse une Hermione Granger.

Ma décision était prise. Il fallait que j'aille la voir. J'avais quitté Poudlard pour entreprendre mon voyage. Ma lettre de démission était dans ma poche. J'étais prêt à tout quitter pour elle.

Ça y est. Elle est là, devant moi, encore plus belle. Une cigarette à la main, elle me faisait penser à une actrice dans un vieux film attendant le retour de son amour... Arrête de rêver, elle ne peut pas ressentir la même chose que toi. Cela fait 5 ans que j'essaie de me battre avec cette idée.

Je m'approche d'elle et la salue.

PDV Hermione

Quand je l'aperçois à côté de moi, il était habillé en moldu, Jean et Tee-shirt. Il était si beau.

Oui je suis amoureuse de lui malgré notre différence d'âge, depuis ma 6 ème année, en secret bien sûr. J'avais espéré à travers ses remarques un moyen de se protéger, de nous protéger mais un homme comme lui ne peut s'intéresser à un fille comme moi ? Le voir sur le point de mourir m'avait fait si mal.

Mais là, il était devant moi, exceptionnellement beau. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je saute dans ses bras en criant "_Professeur, quelle surprise !". _Me rendant compte de ce que je viens de faire, je m'écarte de lui et lui présente mes excuses.

PDV Rogue

Elle me prend dans ses bras, heureuse de me voir. Je crois que c'est la première fois que mon cœur bat tellement fort que je pense qu'il va exploser. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cet accueil. Elle ne pouvait pas m'apporter plus de joie. Elle s'écarte et s'excuse.

S: _Hermione, pourquoi ces excuses, je suis ravi de vous voir également. De plus je ne suis plus votre professeur. Appelez moi Severus, vous voulez bien ? _

J'ai osé. Elle me regarde surprise. Elle rougit. Qu'elle est belle !

S: _Puis-je vous poser une question ? _

H: _Vous venez de le faire ! Désolée, allez-y._

S: _Pourquoi avoir disparu ? Je vais peut-être vous surprendre mais je n'ai jamais cru à votre demande. J'ai pensé que vous vouliez vous échapper un peu mais pas si longtemps _

Surprise, elle me regarde et sourit.

H: _Votre miss "Je sais tout" vous aurait-elle manqué ? _

PDV Hermione

Oh mon dieu, comment j'ai pu sortir cette phrase ? J'ose plus le regarder. Il me répond avec une douceur extrême que j'en frissonne

S: _En effet, ma miss "Je sais tout" me manque beaucoup. Presque 4 ans à faire cours à des cornichons qui n'ont pas le quart de vos connaissances m'ont fait regretter mes années près de vous _

Il me drague ? Non je dois rêver. Pourtant je l'ai tellement espéré..

H: _Professeur ? _

S: _Severus_.

H: _Pardon ? _

S: _Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis plus votre professeur. _

H: _Donc Severus, ne vous méprenez pas mais pourquoi êtes vous là ? _

Je ne voulais y croire, ne pouvais y croire. J'espérais tant une réponse que j'attendais depuis 5 ans...

S: _Pour vous voir. J'ai voulu suivre vos études mais quand je me suis rendu compte que vous n'étiez inscrite nul part, je me suis inquiété._

Il s'est inquiété. Pour moi. J'explose. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, de le prendre dans mes bras.

H: _Il ne fallait pas. J'avais besoin de partir. Je me suis vite rendue compte que ces années de guerre ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de vivre pour moi-même, de me connaître. Comme vous le disiez : «Une miss Je sais tout» au service de l'Ordre. Mais moi, cachée derrière mes livres, personne n'a cherché réellement à savoir qui j'étais. C'est à cette cérémonie que je m'en suis rendue compte. Trop de questions sur le comment on avait fait. Pas une seule sur comment j'allais. Si le fait d'avoir perdu mes parents sans réellement les avoir perdu me touchait. On venait à moi comme l'ami de l'élu. Mais jamais pour moi. Non pas que je voulais cette célébrité, je m'en moquais et m'en moque toujours autant. J'espèrais être une personne à part entière pas une sorte de livre historique. Bref, cela m'a sauté aux yeux. J'étais redevenue à nouveau cette petite fille transparente dernière ces livres. Celle qui aide mais que personne ne connaît. Il fallait que je parte et depuis 3 ans, rien ne m'a montré que j'avais tord. Sauf votre présence aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi Serverus ? Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis heureuse de vous voir._

PDV Rogue

Je l'écoutais, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser pour lui montrer qu'elle existe. Comment ces amis ont-ils pu être si aveugle ? Elle vaut tellement mieux. Et sa façon de dire mon prénom...

S: _Je vais vous répondre. I ans, lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre, j'ai surpris une discussion entre Lupin et vous. Votre comportement en classe ressemblait plus à celui-ci d'un dictionnaire, ne soyez pas surprise, vous récitiez. Mais là, c'était animé, plein d'arguments. J'aurais tant aimé vous voir comme ça en classe._

H: _Severus, je ne pouvais pas_

S: _Pourquoi ça ? Je vous faisais peur à ce point?_

H: _Severus, non! C'est juste que..._

S: _Que quoi Hermione ?_

Je n'osais espérer... Allait elle me dire ce que je pensais? Non? Si?...

H: _C'est que je ne voulais pas m'exposer et vous causer des problèmes._

S: _Développez, je ne comprends pas._

H: _Severus, _(Je me lasserai jamais de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, il est si doux quand elle le dit...) _J'ai des sentiments pour vous depuis ma 6 ème année et à l'époque comment aurais-je pu vous les avouer ? _

S: _Mais Hermione, pourquoi pas après ?_

H: _Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que cela pouvait être de la pitié suite à votre blessure ou que cela pouvait être un moment d'égarement d'après guerre. Si je vous avais tout avoué, et que vous m'aviez rejetée, je ne l'aurais pas supporté, pas à ce moment-là. Alors je me suis effacée._

S: _Hermione, j'ai passé votre 6 ème année à vous faire fuir pour ne rien montrer et j'ai supporté ce qui m'attendait pour ne pas risquer de vous mettre davantage en danger. Pendant mon année en tant que directeur, j'ai eu peur pour vous chaque jour qui passait. Cela fait 3 ans que j'espère vous voir revenir._

PDV Hermione

Oh Merlin, il confirme ce que je pensais. Il tient à moi, plus que je ne le pensais

H: _Me revoir ?_

S: _Oui. La première année vous donniez quelques nouvelles et vu le peu que je pouvais avoir par le professeur McGonagall, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. J'ai fait le tour des universités côté sorcier avant de me résoudre à explorer le monde moldu. Je devais vous voir. Ne pas savoir était devenu un véritable torture. Vous m'avez réellement manqué Hermione._

H: _Merci, sincèrement d'être présent aujourd'hui et je suis désolée également. Il fallait que je m'éloigne du monde de la magie. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'y appartenir._

S: _Hermione, ne dis pas ça. Ne doute jamais de qui tu es._

Il me tutoie... Je rougis...

H: _Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse visiter._

S: _Tu peux me tutoyer. On est des adultes et j'espère, si tu le souhaites des amis._

H : _Bien sûr Severus, veux-tu que je te montre ma vie?_

S: _J'en serais ravi_

Il me tend la main, je la prends... Cette chaleur qui monte en moi. C'est intense. Je ne peux la lâcher. J'ai trop peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Va-t-il rester ou fuir comme les autres ? Mais là je profite de sa présence...


	3. Le début de la vie à deux

PDV Rogue

Pendant notre conversation, je lui ai demandé de me tutoyer. Nous venions à demi mots nous avouer avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je sais pour ma part qu'ils sont encore plus forts qu'avant. Je me sens plus vivant que jamais depuis je l'ai devant moi. Comment cela va se passer après, je ne sais pas mais je prends chaque instant qu'elle m'offre.

Elle me propose de visiter, je lui tends la main par galanterie. Elle la saisit. Mon cœur bat tellement fort, surtout quand nos mains s'entremêlent. Mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme, tout se réveille en moi.

Depuis des années, je vivais avec le souvenir de Lily, ma meilleur amie jusqu'à mon erreur et que nos chemins nous séparent. Mais depuis 5 ans, je m'étais rendu compte que même si mes sentiments à son égard étaient très forts, ce n'était en fait que de l'amitié, elle était la sœur que j'aurais aimé avoir, mais son entourage ne m'aimait pas et j'avais fait l'erreur de perdre mon sang froid face à elle. Ce que je ressens pour Hermione est tellement différent, bien plus fort, plus intense.

Elle ne me lâche plus, comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse. Ses joues sont légèrement rosées. Elle est si merveilleuse et enthousiaste. Elle m'explique son travail, ses activités, l'aide qu'elle apporte aux enfants. Je bois ses paroles. Elle vit avec passion. Je sors de mes pensées quand elle m'interpelle.

H: Severus, as-tu un lieu pour dormir?

S: _Pas encore, ne sachant pas si je te trouverais, je n'ai rien prévu. Peut-être peux-tu m'indiquer où loger?_

H: _Tu peux loger chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'amis. Enfin si cohabiter avec ton ancienne miss «Je sais tout» ne te dérange pas?_

Je la regarde, lui sourit (oui, ça m'arrive...), lui lâche la main pour passer mon bras autour de son épaule tout en me rapprochant de son oreille. (Hummm son parfum...)

S: _Je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'adapter._

Oh ! Morgane, j'ai osé... Elle me regarde, un peu plus rouge qu'avant et me sourit.

PDV Hermione

Merlin, son souffle dans mon cou... Je le conduis chez moi. Une petite maison. Au rez-de-chaussée, mon salon dont les murs ne sont plus visibles puisque remplis de livres. Je le vois sourire. Les seuls livres de magies qu'il me reste sont dans ma chambre. Il n'y a que des livres moldus. Je le vois faire le tour, ses doigts frôlent les tranches comme j'aime moi-même le faire. Je lui montre ensuite la cuisine. Puis on monte, je lui montre la salle de bain et sa chambre. Il me remercie et me demande s'il peut profiter de la salle de bain. Je lui prépare une serviette et descends lui indiquant que le dîner devrait être prêt pour 19h. Il me remercie.

Dans la cuisine, seule, j'entends l'eau qui coule. Mes pensées divaguent. Il faut dire que sa tenue moldue le mettait plus qu'en valeur. Je souris.

Je commence à préparer le dîner, une quiche et un peu de salade et mon dessert préféré, un gâteau au chocolat que j'avais préparé ce matin.

Il descend, me rejoint. Merlin qu'il est beau. Ses cheveux encore humides, un tee-shirt près du corps et un jean. Je sens la chaleur sur mes joues. Je dois être rouge vif. Il me sourit et me demande si je veux de l'aide. Je lui tends les assiettes à placer et prends les verres et couverts. Pendant que nous installons la table, nos mains s'effleurent. Je frissonne. Pourvu qu'il n'ai pas remarqué.

En attendant que cela soit prêt, je lui propose un verre au salon. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il a fait depuis 3 ans. Il me répond qu'il a très envie de quitter Poudlard, un ras le bol des élèves. Il me reparle de sa surprise à ne pas avoir plus de nouvelles de moi par les autres. Je baisse les yeux et lui répond que cela fait parti des raisons qui m'avaient poussées ici. Je lui explique que je me suis rendue compte que même après 7 ans à être à leurs côtés rien n'avait changé. À jamais un rat de bibliothèque dont on se sert pour en faire un minimum. Il me regarde surpris. Je lui explique dans ma famille l'excellence était obligatoire. Je n'étais déjà pas dans l'école «familiale» si je pouvais l'appeler comme ça. Donc aucune seconde place possible. Tous les enseignements devenants alors des obligations, d'où l'année avec le retourneur de temps. Je m'y étais habituée, ne rien montrer aux autres. Les humiliations de Drago n'étaient pas les premières, seuls les mots avaient changé, j'avais déjà connu ça en primaire. L'impression d'exister dans le fameux «Trio» n'était qu'une illusion. Je vois son expression changer. Ses yeux sont d'une tristesse.

Je lui explique que du coup ici, n'étant pas connu, j'avais espéré pouvoir être moi-même. Et grâce aux enfants qui venaient me voir pour lire, me demander de l'aide pour leurs devoirs et qui aimaient revenir pour passer du temps avec moi, surtout pendant les vacances, j'avais trouvé ma place. Plus je le regardais, plus je le trouvais perdu dans ses pensées. Nous passons alors à table.

PDV Severus

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends et je me rends compte que je n'avais rien fait de plus que mes professeurs à l'époque, fermer les yeux sur sa souffrance. Certes moins physique que la mienne mais tout aussi destructrice. Personne ne s'était demandé les raisons de son besoin d'excellence. Ce besoin d'exister en classe tout en étant effacée à la fois. Et moi, n'arrêtant pas, encore et encore. Je m'en veux. Je l'aime tellement et je l'ai fait souffrir. Comment peut-elle être devant moi m'invitant à dîner? Je me déteste, je m'écœure. Elle est si douce, m'invite chez elle alors que j'ai été le pire des bourreaux.

Nous dînons, discutant de tout et de rien. Nos discutions sont soutenues, animées, passionnantes. Elle est simplement divine.

Après le dîner, je l'aide à faire la vaisselle. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle n'utilisait pas la magie et m'avait expliqué que sa porte étant toujours ouverte aux enfants, elle ne s'en servait presque plus. Elle me propose un café ou un thé . J'accepte un café. On se met à la terrasse. Elle prend une cigarette. Il faut que je lui parle.

S: _Hermione?_

H: _Oui?_

S: _Me pardonneras-tu les 6 ans où j'ai été ton professeur ?_

H: _Que devrais-je te pardonner? Tu m'as aidé à me surpasser. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. Tu voulais que j'aille au delà des mots, des livres que je lisais, que j'accepte de penser par moi-même et que je sorte de l'apprentissage que l'on m'avait imposé pendant des années. Et même si je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'affronter en classe, tu m'as beaucoup aidé._

Je reste sans voix. Comment ces amis n'ont pas vu quelle femme extraordinaire elle était?

Je veux me faire pardonner...

Elle avait mis un léger fond musical depuis notre retour après m'avoir fait visiter sa maison, sûrement une habitude de solitaire, il m'arrive de le faire également. Je la regarde. Elle a l'air d'apprécier particulièrement celle qui passe alors je l'invite à danser. Ses yeux sont pétillants, je me perds dedans.

PDV Hermione

Il m'invite à danser. Je le regarde, ce regard noir si envoûtant. Il le sait, je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour lui mais là, je ne peux les décrire. Ses yeux se posent alors sur mes lèvres. Les miens sur les siennes. On se regarde, une dernière fois comme pour être sûr d'avoir l'autorisation de l'autre. Il m'embrasse. C'est divin.

PDV Severus

On s'embrasse. Je ne peux décrire ce que je ressens mais une chose est sûr, Je sais que je ne partirai pas de ce village. Du moins pas sans elle. Cela peut paraître rapide, soudain, ce que vous voulez, mais je sais là maintenant que je suis avec la femme de ma vie.


	4. Nos Trésors

PDV Hermione

Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que Sev' est entré dans ma vie. I mois, nous nous sommes mariés. Il m'avait fait sa demande après un balade dans les environs, nous nous étions arrêtés regarder la nuit tombée. Il s'était alors mis à genoux pour me demander. Ce moment était magique, la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs. J'étais si heureuse et je le suis toujours et un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe.

Ce soir, c'est à moi de lui annoncer une nouvelle. Je suis enceinte...

PDV Severus.

Ma vie avec Hermione était merveilleuse. Nous sommes mariés depuis 6 mois. Et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Après ma démission de Poudlard, on avait fait installer magiquement un sous sol à la maison dans lequel je fabriquais des potions que nous vendions par correspondance. Notre entreprise fonctionne très bien. Je l'avais nommé _NovamVitam, pour nouvelle vie. _Ma belle est toujours aussi impressionnante quand elle s'occupe des enfants qui le lui rendent bien. Depuis peu, quand je voyais les yeux émerveillés des enfants qui entouraient ma femme, il m'arrivait de penser enfant... Jamais l'idée même d'être père ne m'avait traversé l'esprit, Mia avait tellement changé ma vie, dans le bon sens bien sûr, que j'avais eu l'envie de lui en parler. Mais depuis quelques jours, je la trouve un peu fatiguée, j'espère que tout va bien. Je remonte de mon laboratoire, où je viens de finaliser la dernière commande à expédier. Elle m'attend dans la cuisine, le repas est prêt. Je l'embrasse et la remercie. Mais je la vois inquiète. On commence à dîner et au dessert, dans une assiette, un petit chou à la crème et une rose en sucre. Je n'ose y croire. Un chou, une rose, sa fatigue, son angoisse depuis le début du repas. Elle est enceinte, je vais être papa. Il faut que j'en sois sûr. Je la regarde, lui sourit.

S: _Mia, ma belle, c'est vrai? Tu es enceinte?_

H: _Oui, depuis un mois, je viens d'en avoir la confirmation cette après midi._

Je me lève, la prend dans mes bras, lui répète que je l'aime, que je suis le plus heureux. JE VAIS ÊTRE PÈRE !

PDV Extérieur

Quelques mois plus tard, est née Eileen Hermione Rogue, elle avait les yeux noirs de son père ainsi que sa couleur de cheveux mais ils etaient aussi indisciplinés que ceux de sa mère. C'est une petite fille très éveillée, très curieuse. Ses yeux s'illuminaient à chaque découverte.

4 ans plus tard, Ethan Severus Rogue avait rejoint la petite famille. C'était un parfait mélange de ses parents. Les yeux chocolats de sa mère, les cheveux noirs de son père. Son regard était pénétrant comme celui de son père quand quelques choses ne lui convenait pas. Mais il avait, comme sa sœur, la même curiosité et soif d'apprendre.

Les enfants ont maintenant 6 et 2 ans.

PDV Hermione

Nous formons une magnifique famille. Aider les enfants me rend toujours aussi heureuse, l'entreprise de Sev' est un véritable succès. Nos enfants sont nos trésors, et notre couple: amoureux comme au premier jour, plus même. Il nous suffisait de nous regarder pour savoir ce que pense l'autre.

Ce soir je vois Sev' s'approcher de moi et me demander ce qui se passe.

H: _Mon cœur, je suis inquiète, Eileen commence à montrer de plus en plus sa magie. Plus j'y pense plus je me dis que de rester ici pourrait être gênant. Si elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler et que sa magie fonctionne..._

S: _J'ai commencé à y penser aussi. On pourrait s'installer au Manoir Prince. Mon oncle me l'avait légué il y a des années. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il serve à Voldemort. Je ne m'en suis jamais officiellement servi. Tilly ainsi que Mira, les deux elfes de maisons ont faits l'entretien. Je t'arrête, ils sont libres et payés. Tilly s'occupe principalement des bâtiments et des jardins. Mira de la cuisine pour eux deux et quand j'y passais de mon repas. J'ai appris à cuisiner avec eux. Mira prend soin de l'intérieur. Tu pourras voir avec elle pour faire des modifications dans la déco, elle sera ravie. Il y a le bâtiment qui servait au garde chasse quand il y en avait un, je peux le transformer en laboratoire. De ton côté, tu pourras choisir une des ailes du manoir pour créer une école de découverte de la lecture sur le modèle de la halte-garderie du village. On peut constituer un dossier pour les autorisations auprès du ministère._

H: _Tu crois qu'ils accepteront?_

S: _Bien sûr. Mais cela risque de surprendre. Cela fait 11 ans que tu es partie et 8 pour moi maintenant que personne ne nous a vu dans le monde sorcier. Tu penses à quoi ma Mia?_

H: _Rien de spécial, Sev'. Juste un peu hâte de voir la tête de certaines personnes._

Nous préparons notre retour. Déjà au niveau administratif, le dossier pour la «bibliothèque-garderie» et les documents pour l'entreprise de mon homme : transfert de siège social. Puis nous en informons nos amis, les enfants de notre décision. Sans rentrer dans les détails, nous expliquons que notre entreprise fonctionne et que nous devons trouver un lieu pour nous agrandir.

Bien entendu, on garde notre maison. On pourra rendre visite à chacun plus facilement. Et puis c'est devenu notre maison, celle qui a vu naître nos enfants...


	5. Retour à Londres

PDV Hermione

La grand jour est arrivé. Nous arrivons au ministère de la magie. Nous avons laissé Eileen et Ethan avec Tilly et Mira. Sev' a tellement changé. Il est épanoui et habillé en moldu (il est irrésistible) qui peut le reconnaître ? Quant à moi, j'ai mûri, je ne ressemble plus à cette petite fille de la fin de la guerre. Son bras entoure ma taille, on arrive au bureau concerné. Il est tenu par Ginny Potter... Sa secrétaire nous fait rentrer.

Ginny nous salue avec retenue, se demandant si le nom correspond bien à se qu'elle peut avoir en tête.

G: _Monsieur et Madame Rogue, bonjour._

H: _Madame Potter..._

Elle nous détaille sans retenue... Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Je la sens en colère et faisant semblant d'être surprise hurle presque.

G: _Hermione! Professeur Rogue! Vous?_

Elle est bonne comédienne, mais la surprise de découvrir qui est Mme Roque a l'air réelle. Je reste froide et la recarde sur la raison de notre visite.

H: _Ginny? On peut en venir au dossier, s'il te plaît ? On n'aime pas laisser Eileen et Ethan trop longtemps seuls._

Là, je l'achève. Mon Sev' me regarde avec son sourire en coin et devine mon amusement.

G: _Oui, oui, bien sûr._

Elle y apporte quelques signatures, des tampons et nous dit que tout est OK. Je la remercie et nous la saluons et quittons son bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, Sev' me regarde, m'embrasse et me murmure à l'oreille... _Une vraie serpentarde... _Amusée, je l'embrasse à mon tour.

S: _Alors, c'était à ça que tu pensais?_

H: _Tu n'imaginais pas que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras. Je pense que là elle a déjà appelé Harry et Ron et ... Tiens, je te disais quoi?_

Son bras sur mon épaule et ma main sur sa taille on s'embrasse et avançons comme si on ne les avait pas vu. Ils sont devant nous. Ils se stoppent, nous regardent.

H+R: _Professeur, Hermione!_

Sev' me regarde, je comprends ce qu'il veut et le laisse faire en lui répondant avec un sourire que seul lui connaît.

S: _Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, _(Il a repris son ton de professeur... J'en ai des frissons partout, sa voix... il me regarde amusé, s'amuse avec sa main dans mon dos, il la glisse discrètement sur ma peau et complète avec sa voix rauque qui me fait fondre...) _Je vous présente ma femme, Hermione Rogue _

Tout en déposant un doux baiser sur mon front, continuant à glisser sa main dans mon dos. Il sait ce que cela me fait quand il joue à ça et à voir les deux autres... À chaque fois qu'il joue comme ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de me cambrer et cela fait ressortir ma poitrine, je sais qu'il adore en profiter surtout quand je porte une robe ou un décolleté. J'ai du mal à me contenir et je sens son regard, je pense que si nous pouvions, là, maintenant... Nous le voyons dans nos yeux.

Quant à Harry et Ron, en voyant nos regards, Ils sont si surpris qu'ils ne peuvent rien dire, alors je rajoute ma petite touche.

H: _À une prochaine fois peut-être ? Il faut que nous rentrions retrouver Eileen et Ethan. Nous n'aimons pas laisser nos enfants tous seuls, même si ils sont très bien encadrés, trop longtemps._

Ils n'ont toujours pas pu sortir un seul mot. Nous nous décalons et quittons le ministère. Dehors on se regarde et on explose de rire. Il me prend ensuite dans ses bras, me regarde amoureusement avec un petit éclat dans les yeux que je reconnais très bien. Il me susurre

S: _Ma douce Mia, je ne te savais pas aussi cruelle. Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais._

M'approchant un peu plus de lui, je lui répond très sensuellement

H: _Oh que si! Mais tu t'es bien amusé aussi, non?_

Il ne répond pas, mais son sourire valait toutes les réponses possibles. On transplane alors directement dans notre chambre, on en bloque l'accès. Nous profitons de cette excitation mutuelle pour nous offrir l'un à l'autre pleinement, sans retenue, Comme si après les avoir rencontré, nous étions un bref instant redevenu élève et professeur, comme si nous nous retrouvions des années en arrière quand ni lui ni moi n'avions osé avouer nos sentiments. Comme si nous rattrapions les 5 années de non dits.

C'est intense, beau, fort... comme une nouvelle déclaration d'amour. Je l'aime mon homme encore plus chaque jour qui passe.

Nous ressortons ensuite et entrons dans le salon par transplanage. Cet instant nous appartient, une mini seconde lune de miel...


	6. Des retrouvailles surprenantes

PDV Hermione

L'après-midi commence tranquillement. On frappe à la porte. Surpris Sev' part pour ouvrir. Les enfants en haut en train de jouer alors j'accompagne mon mari.

Quelle surprise de voir Drago juste devant moi. Oui ma réaction peut surprendre. Mais c'est le filleul de Sev', et je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de le voir. De plus, malgré toutes ses années, il est le seul avec qui Sev' a correspondu.

Je m'approche de lui, il a l'air inquiet. C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas vu depuis la cérémonie de la fin de la guerre.

H: _Drago, entre je t'en prie. _(Ils me regardent surpris) _T'inquiète, je sais que Sev' est ton parrain, on en a beaucoup discuté et même si je ne pourrais peut-être pas tout te pardonner, il me faudra du temps, mais jamais je te refuserai de voir ton parrain. Par contre, ne me demande jamais venir au manoir, c'est au dessus de mes forces. J'en suis incapable._

D: _Hermione, merci. Je n'en espérais pas autant. Pour le manoir, je n'y ai pas remis les pieds depuis... moi non plus je ne peux pas. _

On se fait la bise et on se met à discuter avec Sev' plus qu'heureux. Il nous raconte ce qui s'est passé depuis notre départ du ministère. Apparemment Harry et Ron sont restés un moment debout sans voix. Je découvre qu'il travaille avec eux, du moins leurs services sont en collaborations. Il les a croisé en revenant de sa pause et a même cru qu'ils étaient s_tupéfixés_. Ils lui ont raconté ce qui s'était passé. Lui étant au courant ne fut pas choqué, il en s'était même amusé.

D: _Le plus beau fou rire de ma vie. Surtout quand je leur ai dit que j'étais surpris qu'ils ne l'avaient rien remarqué à Poudlard. Me regardez pas comme ça. Quand vous pensiez que personne vous regardait vos regards ne trompaient pas. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment le seul à l'avoir vu on dirait. En tout cas, c'était exceptionnel. Hermione, merci vraiment. Parrain je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Félicitations à vous deux._

PDV Drago

Je suis passé chez mon parrain, j'avais un peu peur de la réaction d'Hermione. Mais je suis surpris par son accueil.

Elle me demande alors_:_

H: _Et toi? Raconte nous._

D: _Après la cérémonie, ma mère et moi vivions dans une résidence de mon père. Ma mère m'a annoncé que j'allais me marier avec Astoria avant la fin de l'année. J'ai tout quitté. J'ai passé un an à faire le tour du monde, du côté moldu. Ne rigole pas Hermione ! Je voulais surtout me faire oublier et aussi comprendre. J'ai mis du temps à m'adapter. J'ai été aidé par Stéphanie et Olivier, un couple de sorciers qui avaient fuit pour vivre ensemble. J'ai fait des petits boulots. Je me suis installé dans leur village. J'ai alors rencontré Katlin, une amie à eux, elle est née moldu. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle mais je n'osais pas lui demander un rendez-vous. Olivier avec qui j'avais beaucoup parlé m'a conseillé de tout lui dire. J'avais honte, tellement de choses horribles auxquelles j'avais participé sans compter mon comportement envers toi à Poudlard. C'est là aussi que j'ai commencé à reprendre contact avec Severus. Il m'a dit que vous étiez ensembles. J'ai suivi leurs conseils et j'ai tout déballé. Elle m'a demandé un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Un mois plus tard, on avait notre premier rendez-vous. On est maintenant marié depuis 5 ans et Scorpius a 4 ans. Une dernière chose, Katlin est enceinte de 6 mois. Une petite fille. _

H+S: _Drago ! Félicitations ! On est heureux pour toi. _

H: _Dis-moi j'ai fait les démarches pour ouvrir une halte-garderie. Un lieu où on peut laisser les enfants une heure ou la journée. Avec les aménagements pour les aider à commencer à contrôler la magie. De plus avec l'aide de Poudlard, on pense à faire un accueil des sorciers nés moldus l'année avant l'école pour aider parents et enfants à s'adapter. Drago, je sais pas comment cela s'est passé pour ta femme. Mais mes parents ne se sont jamais réellement adaptés. Trop d'inconnus. Par contre, j'aimerai aussi qu'aucun nom de famille soit énoncé. Que des enfants qui ont envie de découvrir le monde. Aucune appartenance de sang ou de maison. Si cela peut faire évoluer les choses pour que nos enfants ne connaissent pas ce que nous avons été obligés de vivre..._

D: _Katlin était à Salem avant de venir ici. Elle est partie ne supportant plus le regard inquiet voire terrorisé de ses parents quand elle parlait de son école. Par contre tu penses que les vieilles familles viendront? En tout cas, dès que je rentre, j'en parle à Katlin. Elle travaille dans un magazine à mi-temps sur place et le reste à la maison. Elle n'aime pas trop laisser Scorpius seul avec nos deux elfes. Et oui, ils sont libres et payés. Mais dis moi, te connaissant tu ne fais pas ça pour l'argent. _

H: _Non, ouvert à tous sans frais. Juste le paiement d'une assurance. C'est obligatoire si je veux ouvrir. _

D: _J'aime ton idée de faire changer les mentalités pour que nos enfants puissent vivre sans apriori. Mais laisse moi t'offrir des encarts de publicité dans le magazine de Katlin. Et non, je ne cherche pas à t'acheter. C'est un encouragement. Si j'avais vu ce que j'ai découvert après la guerre, je sais que je n'aurais jamais pris la marque. On est loin de l'éducation que j'ai eu. À toi aussi parrain même si je sais que tu n'en as pas besoin. _

S: _Merci. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as changé. Tu as l'air tellement vivant. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta femme et ton fils et bientôt ta fille. _

Je reste sans voix. Hermione vient de me prendre dans ses bras en m'embrassant. Je suis surpris mais heureux. C'était comme si on tournait enfin une page ignoble de notre vie. Même si je sais que tout n'est pas encore pardonné. Et même si cela n'arrive jamais, je pense qu'on a réussi à avancer.

D'un coup, j'entends deux monstres descendre en hurlant qu'ils ont faim.

Je rigole.

D: _Eileen et Ethan je suppose. _

Les enfants : _Bonjour ! _

Ei: _Papa, c'est qui ? _

Ethan s'était alors rapproché de sa mère et Eileen me regardait avec un regard à vous faire froid dans le dos. Déterminé, franc. J'avais une mini Hermione avec le regard de mon parrain. Avec Ethan, ils étaient tous les deux un mélange de leurs parents. J'avais devant moi un magnifique tableau de famille. On pouvait y voir de l'amour et de la complicité entre eux. Mon parrain répond alors à sa fille.

S: _Les enfants, je vous présente Drago, mon filleul. _

Ei: _Bonjour Drago, moi c'est Eileen et voici mon petit frère Ethan. _

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'on sonne à la porte. Severus se lève ouvrir puis appelle Hermione. Je me demande ce qui se passe.

Bien sûr, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et sa sœur Ginny. Je vois le regard d'Hermione, je ne comprends pas. Son regard... Il n'a rien avoir avec celui que j'ai eu quand je suis arrivé. Je m'attendais plus à celui-là pour moi et le mien pour eux.

Même si je n'ai jamais été sympa avec elle et on venait de passer quasiment l'après midi à discuter comme des anciens amis. Avec eux, elle avait sauvé le monde sorcier et les accueillait comme des étrangers.

Elle les invite à rentrer avec froideur. Elle se tourne vers moi, son visage change. Elle me sourit et me demande un service ! Katlin demanderais s'il n'y a pas des caméras cachées...

H: _Drago, je sais que c'est peut être beaucoup te demander mais voudrais tu prendre Eileen et Ethan avec toi ? Tu leur présenteras Scorpius. Tu n'as qu'à me noter ton adresse et passer par la cheminée. _

D: _Bien sûr mais pourquoi ? _

H: _Je crains de ne pas rester calme et je ne veux pas que mes enfants m'entendent. S'il te plaît, Drago. _

D: _Tu as confiance en moi à ce point ? _

H: _Sev' est ton parrain et cela me suffit et puis souviens toi la dernière fois que l'on sait vu. _

Je souris et j'accepte. Oui en effet, je m'en souviens.

Elle appelle ses enfants puis m'indique que si Katlin veut bien, elle viendra avec le dîner. Je lui dis que je la tiens au courant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de voir le regard médusé des trois autres. Je pars alors avec Eileen et Ethan.

PDV Hermione

Je me retourne devant les trois personnes qui ont le culot de venir chez moi.

H: _Que faites vous là ? _

Ha: _On est venu te voir. _

H: _ME VOIR ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? _

G: _Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? _

H: _PARDON ! _

R: _C'est vrai, tu nous cries dessus alors que tu fais ami-ami avec Malfoy_

H: _Toujours autant de tact, Ronald. Alors je vais vous le dire une seule et unique fois. Cela va faire plus de 10 ans qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a pris la peine de se demander si j'étais encore en vie ! Vous espériez quoi ? Que je vous saute dans les bras ? Vous vous souvenez la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? C'était la soirée après la guerre. J'avais froid, je suis allée prendre un gilet. À mon retour, les trois personnes que je considérais comme mes meilleurs amis parlaient tranquillement ne pensant pas être entendu. J'ai alors su ce que vous pensiez réellement de moi avant et après ma torture. Torture que j'ai subi pour vous permettre de vivre. Alors j'ai fait demi-tour et Drago était derrière moi. Il m'a regardé. Je pensais recevoir une de ses remarques mais non, il m'a éloigné de vous. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il était là. On a été dans une salle et m'a dit une chose que nous avons appliqué tous les deux. Il m'a dit que nous ne devrions plus laisser personne influencer nos vies. Que nous devrions vivre la notre pour nous même et que si un jour nos routes se croisaient à nouveau, nous pourrions nous asseoir et nous la raconter. Il a rajouté qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'erreur par peur d'être seul, de mourir mais qu'il ne pensait pas que je vivais la même chose. Il a ensuite rajouter : "vaut mieux vivre seul que mal accompagné". On était alors reparti ensuite chacun de notre côté. Vous avez fini la soirée comme si vous m'aviez jamais insultée. J'avais vu Drago faire semblant de son côté aussi. Nous sommes alors chacun de notre côté partis vivre seul. Alors oui je discute avec lui. MAIS JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR SAUF DE LOIN SUR LE QUAI 9 3/4. JE NE SAIS PAS SI VOUS AVEZ DES ENFANTS, MAIS SI UN SEUL OSE DIRE UN JOUR UN MOT DE TRAVERS À UN DES MIENS, CELA FINIRA MAL ! MAINTENANT D. E. H. O. R. S.! _

PDV Severus

Je regardai ma femme depuis que l'on avait ouvert à Potter and Co. J'avais été très surpris de la confiance qu'elle donnait à Drago en lui demandant de garder Eileen et Ethan. Une phrase m'intrigue pourtant. Une fois tous les trois partis, je la vois se retourner, son regard chocolat est devenu noir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je sens sa colère. J'ai ma baguette pas très loin prêt à intervenir. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ma femme à Azkaban à cause de trois abrutis.

Arrive alors le règlement de compte. Ils arrivent mielleux, la critique. Les explications tombent rapidement. Je comprends beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'avait réellement osé me dire, la phrase échangée avec Drago. Comme une promesse d'une nouvelle vie, un début de pardon.

Les trois devant ma Mia se décomposaient au fur et à mesure. Aucun n'avait pensé être entendu ce jour-là. Je pense que je ne sais pas le quart de ce que Drago et elle avaient entendu pour faire un tel pacte si peu de temps après la guerre.

En tout cas, je regardais ma femme magnifique dans sa colère autant que dans l'indifférence qu'elle avait eu ce matin. Je l'avais vu _Serpentard _et là je découvrais une lionne enragée prête à mordre pour protéger sa nouvelle vie. Elle était si belle, sexy même. Plus je la regarde plus je me dis qu'il faut qu'ils partent vite les trois autres. Je ne pourrais pas me contenir très longtemps.

Une reine, divine, droite, elle ne tremble pas, les fait reculer à chaque mot qu'elle prononce, chaque pas qu'elle fait.

Ça y est, ils sont enfin dehors.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Je l'attrape par la taille. J'ai trouvé un excellent moyen de lui faire évacuer sa colère. Je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse avec force. Elle me rend mon baiser. Je glisse une main sous sa jupe, elle entoure ses jambes autour de mes hanches. C'est intense, fort, incroyable. Je sens sa colère qui se transforme en plaisir pendant que le mien est extrême. On explose ensemble. Notre retour est intense en émotion. On prend une douche très caline ensuite. Puis nous profitons lover dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé du calme après la tempête.

Une demi heure plus tard, Drago nous invite chez lui. Nous passons une agréable soirée avec sa femme. Katlin et Hermione s'entendent merveilleusement bien. Nos enfants, on a à peine vu leurs 3 têtes. Un peu au repas, un peu plus au dessert et on les a ensuite retrouvé endormis dans le lit de Scorpius. Eileen était au milieu et de chaque côté, Ethan et Scorpius.

Cette journée, je m'en souviendrai très très longtemps...


	7. Jalousie & Potions

PDV Severus

Depuis nos retrouvailles avec Drago, je sentais ma belle plus sereine mais un peu triste. On avait alors pris le temps de discuter le soir même et elle m'avait avoué que d'avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait après l'avoir enfoui pendant 10 ans l'avait libéré. Puis elle s'était tourné vers moi et s'était excusée de ne m'avoir rien dit sur sa discutions avec Drago. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait pendant 3 ans tout fait pour oublier cette soirée. Puis quand j'étais arrivé dans sa vie, elle l'avait complètement oubliée jusqu'au passage au ministère. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien à se faire pardonner.

La halte garderie fonctionnait merveilleusement bien. Drago avait tenu ses promesses en mettant des publicités dans des revues féminines et même masculines. Le trio avait commencé à critiquer son projet mais un article d'une amie de Katlin avait coupé court au problème.

Katlin est comme ma femme, une personne passionnée et surtout intègre. Elle avait appris à nous connaître à partir de nos rencontre sans jamais se préoccuper du passé. Alors quand Hermione lui avait exposé son projet, elle avait tout de suite adhérer. Elle l'avait aidée à l'aménagement pendant que Eileen, Ethan et Scorpius profitaient du jardin que Drago et moi avions arrangé.

Bientôt les publicités ne furent plus utiles, les mères après l'article déposaient leurs enfants ravies de sortir de ses étiquettes que cette génération ne voulait plu.

Ma Mia avait appelé sa garderie _Carina_, nom latin d'une étoile utilisée pour guider les sondes spatiale, un moyen de se tourner vers le renouveau, le monde en général.

Quant à Drago,je découvrais un homme juste et bon. Sa place au ministère, il ne la devait que par son travail. Il avait progressivement grimpé les échelons depuis son retour, i ans à la naissance de son fils. Il s'était retrouvé en bas de l'échelle. Comme il me l'avait dit, il avait compris qu'on voulait le tester. Personne ne croyait en lui et les premières taches étaient peu gratifiantes mais les faisant sans rien dire et avec efficacité, ses supérieurs lui avaient donné de plus en plus de choses à son fils, il avait accepté de faire ses preuves. Il était plutôt fier de savoir que seule sa valeur avait été récompensée pour arriver là où il était maintenant. Il avait expliqué que ceux avec lesquels cela avait été difficile, c'était Potter et Weasley. quand les dossiers qu'il avait traité revenaient à cause d'eux, il avait calmement repris la lecture de chacun d'eux et était ensuite parti avec voir son supérieur pour lui demander conseil afin d'améliorer son travail afin que le dossier soit accepté. A chaque fois, son travail étant bon, son chef avait été voir celui de Potter et Weasley pour la validation du dossier. Ils avaient alors reçu une remontrance leur expliquant qu'il avait autre chose à faire qu'à jouer à leurs gamineries. Ils avaient été obligé d'abdiquer. Drago n'ayant jamais râlé ou mis en avant qu'ils le faisaient exprès. En bon serpentard, il avait à la fois gagné le respect de son chef et discrédité les deux autres.

A ma surprise, Mia avait félicité Drago. Cela nous avait surpris. C'est alors qu'elle nous a expliqué.

H: _Enfin tu as su leur montrer leurs incompétences, surtout celle de Ron. Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas c'est comment Harry a pu se faire embraqué dans tout ça._

S: _Que veux-tu dire, Mia?_

H: _Quand nous étions seuls pendant la recherches des Horcruxes sans Ron, Harry était agréable. Plus qu'à Poudlard. Mais dès que Ron est revenu, puis après quand on avait été avec Ginny, il était redevenu plus distant, plus sec avec moi. Cela avait commencé il y a des années, on était encore comme frère et sœur au tournois. On se soutenait, on travaillait ensemble, il m'aidait dans nos recherches. Puis après le premier torchon de la Gazette et que Ron a compris que Harry n'y était pour rien, c'est là qu'il a commencé à s'éloigner, à être désagréable..._

D+S: _POTIONS!_

PDV Hermione

Je les regarde surprise de leur réaction.

H: _Comment ça, potions ?_

D: _Maintenant que tu en parles, il y a un an Potter a été seul pendant 15 jours, il n'avait pas pu avoir ses congés malgré la colère des rouquins._

H: _Drago!_

D: _Quoi? La deuxième semaine, j'avais dû bosser avec lui. J'avais été surpris par son attitude. On avait même mangé ensemble le midi. Au retour de Weasley, j'étais allé finir le dossier puis je lui avais proposé de déjeuner avec moi. Il m'avait gentiment mais sèchement dit non._

S: _Si c'est le cas c'est facile à vérifier. Repère un peu ses habitudes et je te donnerai un potion antidote générale._

Je les écoutais. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de faire ça. Pourquoi?

Là Drago me donne un début de réponse. La notoriété d'Harry et notre amitié. Je suis perdue...

H: _Mais ils ont eu peur de quoi? Harry n'a jamais cherché la célébrité. On en parlait ensemble surtout l'été quand il était chez son oncle et sa tante. Ils lui menaient la vie dur, puis les 11 premières années il a dormi dans un placard sous un escalier et qu'après en dehors d'un rôle similaire à un elf de maison, il avait juste gagné un lit et une chambre avec des barreaux à la fenêtre et un cadenas à la porte. Il était enfermé toutes les nuits. Mais malgré tout, il préférait encore ces moments là qu'à la Gazette lui sautant dessus. Mais à partir de l'année du tournoi, on m'a interdit de lui écrire pour pas qu'on découvre où il était. Les Weasley m'avait dit que cela venait de Dumbledor. Puis ensuite avec tous les problèmes, ses cauchemars, l'année à se battre, je n'ai pas pensé que cela pouvait venir d'autre chose._

S: _Je pense que cela vient de Ginny aidée par Ronald. Je suis quasi sur que tous les deux t'ont vu écouté._

D: _Je pense que tu as raison. Combien de temps on peut l'immuniser comme ça?_

S: _1 mois maximum, mais ils réagiront avant._

H: _Comment peut-on en arriver là?_

S+D: _Jalousie!_

H: _Mais de quoi? De ne plus avoir de parents? De vivre dans une famille qui vous déteste? De ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans se faire harceler?_

S: _Chérie, ne prends pas ça mal, mais tu es comme Harry, tu as été élevée dans le monde moldu. Tu as vu Harry, pas Potter. Les enfants côté sorcier ont vécu ça autrement. Ginny et Ronald ne voient pas ça comme ça. Pour eux Potter est vénéré. Être près de lui maintenant, profiter de l'argent et de la gloire était comme tu dis, la cerise sur le gâteau._

M: _Inversement, on t'élevait dans la haine de son nom et tous les autres étaient des traitres à leur sang. Pour moi, c'était le diable incarné et pour eux c'est un dieu. Ron est le dernier garçon et a vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères. Ginny est la seule fille, avoir Harry fait d'elle un être exceptionnel._

H: _Vu comme ça en effet. Mais comment procéder?_

D: _Je sais qu'il prend un café dans une tasse perso tous les matins. Je vais donc y déposer l'antidote le soir avec un blocage pour qu'elle s'active au contact de son café. Après je pense que Katlin et toi devriez chercher des caméras de surveillance. Un appareil moldu ne sera pas détecté. Et si Serverus et moi, on se ballade dans ce genre de magasin cela va surprendre. En plus avec ton école, tu pourras t'en resservir. On filme et on aura des preuves. _

H: _C'est parfait. On s'y met dès demain._

S: _Pas trop triste ma Mia._

H: _Au contraire, si on a raison, celui que je considère encore comme mon frère ne m'a pas trahi de lui-même._

Sev' me prend dans ses bras, on passe la fin de soirée en mode cocooning, on lit blotti dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

La semaine passe. Tout est en place depuis mercredi mais notre problème, c'est le week-end. alors mon homme a créé pour chaque jeudi, un processus de déclenchement de la potion. La dose est triplée mais se déclenche au fur et à mesure. Avec Katlin, on avait alors réagit ensemble en disant: «_Comme les bûches de Doc dans la loco!». _On avait explosé de rire toutes les deux, à la fois d'avoir eu la même réaction mais aussi face à la tête de nos chers époux. On avait alors organisé une soirée «Retour vers le futur» pour nos hommes qui ont eu un peu de mal à suivre. Katlin et moi on avait tendance à dire les répliques avant qu'elles arrivent... Bref une bonne soirée tous les 4.

Dès le lundi, Harry était redevenu lui-même. Drago m'avait dit que tout le monde était maintenant heureux de travailler avec lui et les deux où il était allé le voir pour des dossiers, il lui avait demandé de s'excuser auprès de moi pour ces années d'absence que lui-même ne comprenait pas. C'est le jeudi de la semaine suivante que tout a basculé. Le vendredi Drago avait croisé Harry qui était redevenu comme avant. Le soir il éteint allé récupérer les caméras. Il avait convoqué Harry le lundi à 10h. Harry arrivait à 9h et prenait son café. il pourrait alors le voir avec moins de potion en lui. Quand Harry est arrivé, Sev', Drago et moi l'attendions. Surpris, il etait sur la défensive.

H: _Attends, je sais ce que je t'ai dit mais on veut te montrer quelque chose. On pense qu'on te donne des potions et on a des preuves. _

Ha: _TU TE FOUS DE MOI!_

H: _Regardes. Si tu me crois pas, tu ne me verras plus dans ta vie. Drago te met une antidote depuis une semaine, tu n'as pas remarqué de changement?_

Ha: _Si je me sens plus libre de penser. Je prenais à nouveau plaisir à avoir des discutions avec d'autres personnes que Ron et Ginny. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que Ron m'en voulait._

D: _C'est justement le problème!_

H: _Regardes!_

Harry visionne et remarque son attitude avec les personnes qui travaillent avec lui, avant et après les effets de la potions puis voit Ron, remettre de la potion dans son café et on l'entend clairement tout déballer. Il est avec Ginny dans le bureau et leur discussion fait froid dans le dos...

_Flash-back _

_G: Ron! Je ne comprends pas. Il devient distant._

_R: Pourtant tu continues tous les matins à lui donner sa potion. Il devrait pas s'intéresser aux autres. On fait ça depuis le tournoi pour que seuls nous deux profitions de sa célébrité. S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre on aurait pas eu à subir la présence de cette garce d'Hermione._

_G: Justement. Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que depuis son retour Harry change? Je suis sûre qu'elle a compris. Du moins si c'est pas elle, on l'a aidé._

_R: Tu penses à l'autre batard des cachots?_

_G: Qui d'autre? Entre lui et la fouine. Quand je pense qu'elle est mariée avec lui, reconnue et fait même la une des journaux. On devrait voir que moi, avec Harry!_

_R: Mais vous ne pouvez pas toujours faire la une._

_G: SI! Tu crois que je fais tout pour garder la ligne pour quoi? Je dois déjà être avec Harry pour être la numéro 1. Je vais pas me laisser prendre ma place._

_R: Depuis 10 ans, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre qu'on soit obligé de le supporter. Je pensais qu'au bout d'un ou deux ans on aurait les avantages sans devoir le subir lui._

_G: Et de quoi tu te plains ? Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre avec lui!_

_R: Certes, mais au moins tu portes son nom!_

_G: Et pour quoi? Un boulot de merde au ministère! 10 ans que je le force à devenir ministre mais même avec la potion, il ne veux pas. Par contre, il faut que je me débrouille pour détruire Hermione!_

_R: Comment?_

_G: Son école! Un accident et plus personne y mettra ses enfants._

_R: On fait ça quand?_

_G: Dès que j'ai confirmation que cela vient bien d'elle._

_Fin du flash-back _

Harry est d'une colère extrême. Il nous demande de e suivre dans le bureau des aurores avec les preuves. Une heure après, Ginny et Ron étaient arrêtés et Harry avait commencé la procédure de divorce. Il était ensuite parti sous escorte faire les tests et suivre un processus de lavage pour éliminer toute trace de potion.

J'avais parlé avec Sev', il était d'accord avec moi. Harry allait venir vivre à la maison. Il y avait assez de place pour qu'il puisse avoir son indépendance tout en pouvant compter sur nous.

Avec le temps, on arrivera à passer à autre chose. J'avais été très choqué aussi par ce que j'avais vu. Mon homme et mes enfants avaient été d'un très grand secours. Sev' était très attentionné avec moi... Je l'aime tellement...


	8. La famille s'agrandit

PDV Harry

Cela fait un mois maintenant que je vis avec Serverus, Hermione ainsi que leurs enfants. Je découvre Severus. On a beaucoup discuté tous les deux. Cela m'a fait du bien de découvrir l'histoire de ma mère et d'un même coup le pourquoi de la haine de ma tante. Je connaissais l'amitié entre ma mère et Serverus. J'avais eu connaissances d'un grand nombre de coup bas des maraudeurs même s'ils s'étaient rattrapés avec l'ordre. Je ne peux que comprendre la colère de Serverus à mon égard face à la ressemblance que j'ai avec mon père. Nos discussions avaient été bénéfiques pour nous deux, il m'a permis de découvrir ma mère. Mon père, je le connaissais un peu par Remus et Sirius. De plus il m'avais aidé à évacuer la colère que j'avais et la honte de faire face à Hermione. C'est un homme bon, généreux et surtout humble. Le courage qu'il avait eu en affrontant Voldemort en tant qu'espion, juste pour respecter une promesse faite à ma mère. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'il avait pu tourner la page et accepté d'ouvrir à nouveau son cœur. Et tous ceux qui pensent le contraire, regardez les simplement. Il est un mari aimant et un père à la fois autoritaire et tendre.

J'avais quitté le ministère et je travaillais avec lui à la fabrication des potions. il m'avait montrer sa passion. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'en cours à Poudlard. Le voir faire était fascinant. On était envouté par ses gestes. Je me suis souvenu d'une heure de colle en 6ème année (la seule même je pense) donnée à Hermione où elle avait pratiqué avec lui pour combler un manque de portions de guérison pour l'infirmière. Elle était revenue transformée. Elle n'avait plus jamais dit du mal de Rogue après. Je pense que c'est là qu'elle s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle l'appréciait déjà pour son autorité et sa rigueur et avait du mal à entendre les moqueries contre lui.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que le temps passé dans le labo me permettait de me libérer l'esprit, d'oublier qu'on avait abusé pendant plus de 10 ans et que sans Hermione, Severus et Drago... Je n'ose imaginer... Je ne veux plus y penser.

PDV Rogue

Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps à mes côtés. On avait beaucoup parlé de sa mère. À ma grande surprise, parler de Lily m'avait fait du bien. Il avait beaucoup apprécié. Cela m'avait permis de m'excuser auprès d'elle et de lui. Ma belle m'avait apporté son soutien. On avait déjà parlé de Lily au début de notre relation. Mia avait souvent craint que le souvenir surpasse ce que je ressens pour elle. Mais je l'avais rassuré au cours des années passées auprès d'elle. J'avais senti qu'elle avait à nouveau cette crainte. En parlant avec Harry, il avait insisté pour lui parler avec moi. Il avait expliqué à ma belle que nos discussions l'aidait beaucoup et que je ne parlais de sa mère que comme une amie. J'en avais profité pour m'excuser de n'avoir pas pu les connaître plus à Poudlard, la crainte de laisser échapper une information par hasard était trop risqué pour leurs vies. J'avais aussi avoué à Harry qu'il ressemblait moralement beaucoup à sa mère. Il avait quitté le ministère, il ne supportait plus les regards, l'aspect médiatique de l'affaire.

Une nuit je l'avais surpris dans le labo, il brassait une potion contre la migraine. Je l'avais rejoint et aidé. Il m'avait observé avec attention. Il était bien plus calme qu'à Poudlard et je me rend compte que le fait de brasser devait y être pour quelque chose. Depuis nous travaillons ensemble. Pour l'instant, il me prépare des potions simples avec maintenant une précision remarquable et me seconde dans les plus complexes. On a réussi à s'apprivoiser depuis son arrivée.

Ma Mia est plus qu'heureuse de voir son frère de cœur redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Ouvert, juste, simple.

PDV Hermione

Mon frère de cœur et mon mari travaillent ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Ils ont appris à se connaître.

Je suis si heureuse. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux dans ma vie. Enfin presque...

On va fêter les 7 ans d'Eileen, Ethan lui a bientôt 3 ans et j'ai une surprise à annoncer ce soir... Comme à chacune de mes grossesses, j'avais préparé le même dessert. Là vu que c'est l'anniversaire d'Eileen, j'avais demandé à Mira que j'avais mise dans la confidence une jolie pièce montée.

Il y avait Drago, Katlin, Harry ainsi que les parrains et marraines de nos enfants. C'était des moldus de notre village qui avaient découvert qu'ils avaient un sorcier dans la famille. On avait vu les hiboux et avec Sev' on les avait beaucoup aidé. On était devenu amis et à la naissance des enfants tout naturellement on avait pensé à eux.

Bien sur tous les enfants étaient là autour d'Eileen. La dernière arrivée, Altais, la fille de Drago et Katlin.

Eileen était heureuse.

Arrive alors le gâteau. Milly et Mira le dépose sur la table. Eileen souffle ses bougies, déballe ses cadeaux, elle avait été plus que gâtée. Pendant ce temps Milly et Mira déposent à chacun une assiette avec deux choux et deux roses. Je surveille la réaction de mon mari. Tout le monde a commencé à manger sauf Sev'. Bloqué sur son assiette, il fait des allers retours entre mon regard et son assiette. Je lui souris. Je sais qu'il a compris mais se demande si c'est bien des jumeaux. Oui! J'attends des jumeaux, un garçon et un fille.

D'un coup, il se lève, m'embrasse. Tous s'arrêtent. Il me prend dans ses bras.

S: _C'est vrai!_

H: _Oui mon amour._

S: _Des jumeaux ?_

H: _Oui, un garçon et une fille._

Tous : _Félicitions !_

D: _Parrain, comment as-tu su?_

H: _Mione n'a rien dit?_

S: _Depuis Eileen, Mia m'a toujours annoncé ses grossesses en me donnant en dessert un chou et une rose en sucre._

K: _C'est trop mignon. Et là Hermione, tu en as mis deux..._

H: _D'où une réaction plus longue que pour Eileen et Ethan où à peine j'avais posé l'assiette qu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras_

S: _Des jumeaux ! Eileen, Ethan, vous allez avoir un petit frère et une petite sœur._

_Ei + Et: Trop cool!_

La soirée s'est terminée tranquillement. Une fois tous les deux dans notre chambre, Sev' s'est approché de moi

S: _Ma belle, tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau à nouveau. Je t'aime tellement._

H: _Je t'aime, mon amour. Ma vie est magnifique depuis le jour où tu es venu me trouver. Je ne peux en espérer une plus belle. Tu es un homme exceptionnel, Serverus Rogue! _

Il m'embrasse tendrement puis me regarde à nouveau, il a son air coquin...

S: _Hummm, tu me flattes ma Belle!_

H: _Je n'oserais pas Amour! _Je lui fais un clin d'œil

S: _Te moquerais-tu?_

Je me place au dessus de lui, je prends mon air innocent qui ne l'ai pas du tout en fait...

H: _Moi ? Jamais?_

S: _Tu vas voir..._

Il se place alors sur moi, me caresse avec une lenteur et un sensualité extrême. On a passé la nuit à s'aimer, c'était doux, tendre et intense également.

La famille s'agrandit et notre amour est toujours aussi explosif.

Je l'aime...

Il m'aime...

Et nous nous aimons tous les 6 bientôt...


	9. Épilogue

PDV Hermione

Cela fait maintenant 11 ans que nos jumeaux, Jessie Katlin et Stephan Harry sont nés. Harry est le parrain de Jessie, Drago celui de Stephan. La marraine de Stephan est Luna et Katlin pour Jessie.

Cela faisait également 11 ans que le procès de Ginny et Ron avait eu lieu. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal. Molly avait très mal réagi au début en m'accusant des pires horreurs. Heureusement que Sev' et Harry avait appris à se connaître. La jalousie excessive de Ron et Ginny était à l'origine de tout. Je l'avais compris au procès quand Ginny, sous Veritaserum avait tout déballé et surtout la haine qu'elle avait contre moi de pouvoir comprendre Harry et le monde moldu, me traitant alors de Sang de Bourbe inutile dans ce monde. Le soutien de mon homme m'avait permis de passer outre mais cela avait quand même fait très mal d'entendre ça.

Mais ce procès avait eu l'avantage de rapprocher Luna et Harry. Il l'avait toujours apprécié mais n'avait jamais réellement pu s'en approcher à cause de Ginny. Ils s'étaient mariés un an après et avaient eu 3 enfants, James Remus; Albus Sirius et Lily Pandora.

Nos enfants s'étaient croisés à Poudlard. Eileen et Scorpius étaient en couple. Depuis leur rencontre, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Scorpius avait avoué ses sentiments lors de la dernière année d'Eileen ayant trop peur de la perdre. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux, même si Sev' avait eu beaucoup de mal à voir sa fille comme une jeune fille de 18 ans.

Ensuite Harry et mon mari avait appris à se connaître et surtout à se pardonner à travers les souffrances de l'enfance et les obligations de la guerre. Ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'ils ne pensaient lors de leur première rencontre. C'est vrai que cela m'avait fait bizarre au début de les voir passer des heures dans le labo. Harry etait devenu l'associé de Sev'. Les connaissances moldues d'Harry les avaient aidé à développer une branche Herboristerie et un site de commande.

Nous avions une petite famille extraordinaire. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez d'être venu me retrouver dans mon petit village.

PDV Severus

11 ans que ma femme avait mis au monde nos jumeaux. Nous étions là sur le quai 9 3/4 regardant nos enfants monter dans le train.

Harry, Luna, Drago et Katlin étaient là également avec leurs enfants allant à Poudlard et ceux ayant hâte d'y aller.

Le procès de Ron et Ginny avait été une épreuve lourde pour Harry. Nos rapports s'étaient renforcés. On avait même développé l'entreprise côté moldu.

En regardant ce train partir, je prends ma belle par la taille. Elle est toujours aussi extraordinaire, je l'aime plus que tout, pour partager ma vie, pour m'avoir offert 4 splendides enfants et pour illuminer mes journées. Je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'aller dans ce village pour la retrouver il y a presque 20 ans pour lui avouer mes sentiments.

Je l'aime davantage chaque jour qui passe.

Hermione, ma belle Mia, tu es l'ange qui a su apporter la lumière dans ma vie.

PDV Drago

Même si le procès des Weasley avait été difficile pour Hermione et Harry, je crois que je serais presque prêt à les remercier pour leur stupidité. S'ils n'avaient pas fait ça, jamais nous n'aurions fait ce fameux pacte avec Hermione et je n'aurais jamais trouvé l'amour auprès de Katlin et découvert la joie d'être père. Enfin je veux dire, un père normal sans devoir imposer une éducation démodée basée sur du racisme. Découvrir les horreurs qui avaient été dites lors de la soirée m'avait ouvert les yeux. Cette guerre nous avait été imposée par des personnes endoctrinées quelque soit le camp. Je n'avais jamais voulu la marque mais n'avait pas eu le choix, elle avait pensé se battre pour le liberté mais avait découvert n'être qu'un pion. On était identique sur ce point. On s'était servi de nous. Elle avait eu le courage de me suivre et de m'écouter. On avait choisi de ne plus subir.

Jamais je ne remercierais assez Hermione pour le bonheur qu'elle avait apporté dans ma vie.

PDV Harry

Le procès de Ginny et de Ron avait été très dur. Ginny avait été enfermée dans l'aile psychiatrique d'Azkaban ainsi que Ron et cela à vie. Malgré tout, avec le soutien de Severus, Hermione, Drago et Katlin, j'avais ouvert mon cœur à Luna. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour elle, son intelligence et son regard sur le monde m'avait souvent aidé pendant mes années à Poudlard et même pendant la bataille finale. Maintenant, je vivais avec Luna, la plus merveilleuse des femmes, douce, aimante, un véritable rayon de soleil dans ma vie. On avait trois adorables enfants.

Sans la réactivité de Severus et Drago, ainsi que l'inquiétude et la bonté d'Hermione, je n'ose imaginer où je serai maintenant.

Quand je repense à nos années à Poudlard, je me rends compte que cette guerre entre maison était d'une grande stupidité. Il avait fallu plus de 10 ans après cette guerre pour que le pardon s'installe. Ma meilleure amie depuis mes 11 ans m'avait sauvé et soutenu contre tous encore une fois.

Ma vie est belle et j'espérais le soir que ma mère, mon père, Remus, Sirius et Albus étaient fiers de l'homme que j'étais devenu.

Quelques années plus tard

PDV Hermione

Je l'avais eu ma dernière chance...

Deux seules personnes n'avaient jamais cherché à en obtenir une, tellement enfermées dans la jalousie et l'envie qu'elles en étaient devenus folles.

Il ne faut jamais croire que l'on est seul dans la vie. Je l'avais oublié pendant 3 ans jusqu'à ce jour où l'amour s'était tenue à côté de moi dans ce café.

Je m'y suis installée aujourd'hui, un petit coup de blues... Stephan venait de quitter la maison pour vivre sa vie, un an après sa sœur Jessie. J'étais heureuse pour lui mais j'avais eu besoin de revenir au point de départ de ma vie. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu l'homme qui s'était installé à mes côtés, avec un jean et un tee-shirt noir...

S: Mia, ma belle, ça va?

Je sursaute, le regarde, il est toujours aussi beau... Il s'était habillé comme au premier jour... Je l'aime mon homme...

H: Mon amour, comment tu as su?

S: Tu viens toujours à chaque fois qu'il y a un événement important dans notre vie, et surtout au départ d'un de nos enfants et ce depuis Eileen. Mais en général, tu rentres au bout d'une heure. Cela fait plus de 3 heures que tu es partie, je m'inquiétais un peu et surtout tu me manquais, ma belle.

H: Désolée, Sev', je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

S: Bien sûr que non. Viens ma chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il me tend la main, comme la première fois. On se dirige vers notre première maison. Oui, on l'a toujours. On venait à chaque fois que l'on souhaitait se retrouver un peu tous les deux.

S: Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît ma belle.

Je ferme les yeux, il ouvre la porte. J'entends de la musique et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de notre première danse.

S: M'accorderez vous cette danse, Miss?

H: Bien volontiers, Professeur

On rigole, on commence ensuite à danser, les yeux dans les yeux. C'est toujours aussi magique. On s'embrasse, des souvenirs plein la tête et l'envie d'en créer encore pleins. On est resté ici une semaine tous les deux.

Toujours aussi amoureux et passionnés...


End file.
